In many instances automatic transmission equipped vehicles have a tendency to jump forward or rearward when placed in forward or reverse gear after they are initially started due to the fact that the engines powering such vehicles operate under "fast idle" conditions when initially started. Although an alert driver may quickly apply the brakes of the vehicle, should it jump either forward or rearward upon being initially placed in gear while the engine is operating under a "fast idle" condition, the vehicle may jump a foot or two, or possibly more, before the brakes can be applied by the driver. While this is not necessarily a dangerous condition, it is possible that a child, adult or pet animal could be disposed closely to the rear or front of the vehicle and be accidentally struck thereby before the driver of the vehicle can apply the brakes after initially placing the transmission in gear. Accordingly, a need exists for a gear shift lever lockout structure operative to prevent the gear shift lever of an automatic transmission equipped car from being shifted from a non-drive position to a drive position until such time as the foot brake of the vehicle is applied.
Various other forms of transmission lockout controls have been heretofore provided. However, most of these previously known structures are not readily mountable on existing vehicles as after market accessories therefor.
Examples of various forms of gear selector locking mechanisms including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,875,640, 2,890,581, 3,780,839 and 3,942,614.